


I'll Be Waiting

by Kurai Himitsu (Taskuhecate)



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-21
Updated: 2006-10-21
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taskuhecate/pseuds/Kurai%20Himitsu
Summary: After all, everyone has a jealous, vindictive side.





	I'll Be Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Hello! This is a really short piece I thought I'd write because I was bored and listening to random songs. Almost completely inspired by Melissa Etheridge's song, "I'm The Only One". Its lyrics appear at the top and bottom of the page.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Don't own, not making any money!

_Go on and hold her till the screamin' is gone,_

_Go on believe her, when she tells you nothing's wrong…_

I can't stand her. Well, maybe it's not  _her_  I can't stand. Maybe it's you, Tori. You and your stupidity. I can't help but laugh, albeit bitterly, when I see you with her. It makes me miserable too, but you'll never notice it—I can promise you that. Sometimes I just want to scream at you, shake you, hit you to make you understand. I can see it, Tori, where this is going. I know what will happen. It's so painfully obvious, can't you see? You shouldn't be with her. Every time she touches your hand, you, I hate her more. Sometime I even wish she would die, though I quench the thought quickly.

I know how it sounds. I do. And I know how you see it—you don't think I do, but it's true. You think she's so wonderful, so  _perfect_. She isn't, Tori, but you don't care. You don't think anything can go wrong; after all, love always wins in the end, right? That's a lie, Tori. Love isn't worth shit. Yes, you really do love her with all your heart, and she probably thinks she loves you with all of hers. And sure, it will go on that way for a while. Maybe a week or two, a month, a year. But soon enough, Tori, she  _will_  find out. She'll  _learn_. For a while, she'll be fine with it—she might even genuinely be all right with your transformation.

But she'll never be a match for  _god_.

I've warned you, Tori, so many times, but every time you brush me away like dust off your sleeve. Now I'll just watch. Hell, I might even get some perverse pleasure from her pain, that hallow pleasure of being  _right_. And I am right, Tori. Sometimes I wish I wasn't, but then I see her face and I smile in anticipation. You see, Tori, when she's gone, you'll be  _mine_  again. It's horrible, I know, to feel this way—but I can't help it. I know you'll be hurt in the process, and I wish that wouldn't happen, but there's really very little to be done for it. I'll wait, and I'll watch. I'll be there, when it's all over, to hold you while you cry, and I'm sure I'll feel guilty. But it won't change what will happen. I told you, you should never have loved her.

After all, you could have had  _me_. Some part of me feels that you deserve to be punished for loving her, albeit it's a small part—the rest of me just wants you to be happy. And I do genuinely care for your happiness, Tori-san. Really, I do. But satisfaction is a tempting treat.

So go on, love her.  _Hold_ her if you will. Pretend it will be  _perfect_  forever. Pretend that nothing is wrong. And when you fall, I'll be there to pick you up and dust you off.

And I'll be waiting.

_But I'm the only one…_

_—Owari—_

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Dark. I was listening to the song and wondering how Aaya really felt about Kana. After all, I was watching the anime and it just seemed like he was a little bitter and venomous towards her… Anyway, please, _review!_


End file.
